


Art: NOT cute!

by Idikehaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comic, Cute, Fanart, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, possibly established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/pseuds/Idikehaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody is against Draco. Even his mother. The poor thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: NOT cute!

**Author's Note:**

> Everytime someone tells Draco, that he is cute, the answer is: ,Malfoys are not cute!' and my reaction is: ,Damn it, YOU ARE CUTE, CUTE, CUTE!!!' Hence this silly little comic. Well, he is cute! And hot. But also cute. And Harry thinks the same. ;D  
> Drawn in January 2014.


End file.
